newcayomfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 2 Weekend Grosses
(This is the total amount grossed by the top 10 each weekend during Year 1) | Date | #1 Movie | Amount Grossed | LW% | LY Amount | LY% | LY #1 Movie | | Jan. 6-8 | The Morrow | 149.3M | -34.9% | 84.6M | +76.5% | True Grit | | Jan. 13-15 | The Morrow | 116.5M | -22.0% | 101.3M | +15.0% | Illusiono | | Jan. 20-22 | Bulletproof | 93.7M | -19.6% | 86.7M | +8.1% | Illusiono | | Jan. 27-29 | The Morrow | 58.8M | -37.2% | 90.9M | -35.3% | Everglades | | Feb. 3-5 | ADAM | 49.1M | -16.5% | 71.5M | -31.3% | Seduction | | Feb. 10-12 | The Perfect Gift | 60.2M | +22.6% | 77.6M | -22.4% | Valentine's Day Vendetta | | Feb. 24-26 | The Fifth Expert | 60.1M | -0.2% | 93.8M | -35.9% | Cycle of the Werewolf | | Mar. 2-4 | Pokemon: The Journey Begins | 97.6M | +62.4% | 106.4M | -8.3% | Siri | | Mar. 9-11 | S-L-A-V-E | 96.8M | -0.8% | 124.7M | -22.4% | Lord of Storms | | Mar. 16-18 | Epic Chase | 78.3M | -19.1% | 138.1M | -43.3% | The End of the Universe | | Mar. 23-25 | Headline | 59.0M | -24.6% | 115.2M | -48.8% | The End of the Universe | | Mar. 30 - Apr. 1 | Midnight: Revealed | 58.9M | -0.2% | 129.6M | -54.6% | The Adventures | | Apr. 6-8 | Judgment Day | 41.5M | -29.5% | 105.3M | -60.6% | The Adventures | | Apr. 13-15 | Sea Monsters' Invasion | 69.2M | +66.7% | 89.6M | -14.9% | Spring Awakening | | Apr. 20-22 | Delta | 58.5M | -15.5% | 95.7M | -38.9% | Paranoia | | Apr. 27-29 | Mara, Daughter of the Nile | 51.0M | -12.8% | 87.7M | -41.8% | Trails of Tears | | May 4-6 | Ant-Man | 77.3M | +51.6% | 123.3M | -37.3% | Con Air 2: Terror in the Skies | | May 11-13 | Trader Haters | 86.0M | +11.3% | 145.1M | -40.7% | Interconnected | | May 18-20 | Barbarians | 111.2M | +29.3% | 132.5M | -16.1% | The Secret of Mana: The Journey Begins | | May 25-27 | Rivals | 124.1M | +11.6% | 149.7M | -17.1% | Alien-Nation | | June 1-3 | The Impact of Sir Roger the Alien | 117.0M | -5.7% | 226.2M | -48.3% | Apocalypse | | June 8-10 | Vengeance | 101.8M | -13.0% | 165.9M | -38.6% | Apocalypse | | June 15-17 | Time Keepers | 84.6M | -16.9% | 157.0M | -46.1% | Sitting Ducks | | June 22-24 | Vengeance | 61.7M | -27.1% | 138.8M | -51.7% | Day of the Destructor | | June 29 - July 1 | Father's Quake | 108.9M | +76.5% | 156.6M | -30.5% | Fairylight | | July 6-8 | Starcraft | 126.4M | +16.1% | 190.1M | -33.5% | Call of Duty | | July 13-15 | Marathon Men | 113.1M | -10.5% | 130.5M | -13.3% | Call of Duty | | July 20-22 | The Adventures of the Cosmos | 109.2M | -3.4% | 161.4M | -32.3% | Vesta | | July 27-29 | U.S.S. Seawolf | 105.8M | -3.1% | 115.5M | -8.4% | Vesta | | Aug. 3-5 | New World Chronicles: His Story | 108.3M | +2.4% | 124.5M | -13.0% | The Chrysalids | | Aug. 10-12 | The Witch of Blackbird Pond | 93.1M | -14.0% | 94.4M | -1.4% | The Chrysalids | | Aug. 17-19 | The Few | 94.4M | +1.4% | 114.4M | -17.5% | After Doomsday | | Aug. 24-26 | Subway Nest | 114.1M | +20.9% | 95.6M | +19.4% | Hired Guns | | Aug. 31 - Sept. 2 | Subway Nest | 83.0M | -27.3% | 106.2M | -21.8% | Defensive | | Sept. 7-9 | Subway Nest | 72.4M | -12.8% | 82.6M | -12.3% | Chronicle | | Sept. 14-16 | Subway Nest | 51.0M | -29.6% | 67.5M | -24.4% | The Path of Justice | | Sept. 21-23 | Imperceptive | 47.1M | -7.6% | 74.3M | -36.6% | The Horn | | Sept. 28-30 | Eternal Sleep | 47.1M | -0.0% | 83.4M | -43.5% | The Horn | | Oct. 5-7 | Halloweentown 3D | 73.6M | +56.3% | 69.2M | +6.4% | The Horn | | Oct. 12-14 | Halloweentown 3D | 52.9M | -28.1% | 79.4M | -33.4% | The Great Inferno | | Oct. 19-21 | Martin/Martian | 86.4M | +63.3% | 69.6M | +24.1% | Rapture | | Oct. 26-28 | Martin/Martian | 62.6M | -27.5% | 85.9M | -27.1% | Rapture | | Nov. 2-4 | Dragon Age: Darkness Over Ferelden | 106.4M | +69.9% | 105.1M | +1.2% | Rapture | | Nov. 9-11 | Dragon Age: Darkness Over Ferelden | 91.0M | -14.5% | 135.4M | -32.8% | Bartimaeus and the Amulet of Samarkand | | Nov. 16-18 | The Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon | 162.0M | +78.0% | 120.7M | +34.2% | Bartimaeus and the Amulet of Samarkand | | Nov. 23-25 | The Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon | 127.8M | -21.1% | 168.6M | -24.2% | Wings of Icarus | | Nov. 30 - Dec. 2 | The Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon | 71.2M | -44.3% | 207.3M | -65.7% | Wings of Icarus | | Dec. 7-9 | Warcraft | 107.9M | +51.5% | 124.7M | -13.5% | Wings of Icarus | | Dec. 14-16 | The Seafarer | 108.1M | +0.2% | 149.6M | -27.7% | The Seventh Seal | | Dec. 21-23 | Guardians of Life | 133.7M | +23.7% | 199.3M | -32.9% | The Morrow | | Dec. 28-30 | Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls | 151.1M | +13.0% | 270.9M | -44.2% | The Morrow | MONTHS (Only Weekends) January - 418.3 February - 169.4 March - 390.6 April - 220.2 May - 398.6 June - 474.0 July - 454.5 August - 492.9 September - 217.6 October - 275.5 November - 558.4 December - 500.8 Highest Grossing Weekend: Nov. 16-18 --- 162.0M (The Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon) Lowest Grossing Weekend: Sept. 21-23 / Sept. 28-30 --- 47.1M (Imperceptive / Eternal Sleep) 4 Weekends at #1 - Subway Nest 3 Weekends at #1 - The Morrow, The Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon 2 Weekends at #1 - Vengeance, Halloweentown 3D, Martin/Martian, Dragon Age: Darkness Over Ferelden YEAR 2 DOMESTIC TOTAL - - - 6,523,000,000